Terminal blocks and electrical terminals for use in terminal blocks are well known in the industry. Terminal blocks are used for joining electrical conductors of the same or different sizes and to electrically couple the same together in a conventional manner.
A wide variety of power terminal assemblies exist for use today, depending upon the environment and application for which it is intended. In some applications, multiple sets of wires within an end product are joined within the power terminal assembly to external power cords and other types of wire. Examples of this application may be found in various environments, such as in appliances and other industrial applications.
In general, conventional power terminal blocks or assemblies include a housing formed of an insulative material and shaped to provide one or more regions therein to receive conductive power terminals. Each power terminal is configured to join a power line from the end product (e.g., an electrical device) and a corresponding power cord from the power source. Each power terminal is held within the insulated housing of the power terminal assembly through a separate fastening means, such as screws or similar electrical connection devices. Known power terminals have a screw receiving area which is proximate to but spaced from a latching area. This provides sufficient area to properly conduct the electrical current associated with high power demand while providing sufficient latching to maintain the power terminals in position in the terminal block. However, known power terminals are large to provide sufficient redundancy, thereby requiring sufficient material to be used in the manufacture of the terminal blocks and the terminals. In addition, in known terminal blocks, mounting hardware is needed to secure the screws. The mounting hardware may be dropped or dislodged which could result in damage to the terminal block or the equipment to which it is attached.
What is needed is a power terminal and terminal block which provides a secure and positive electrical connection while optimizing material used and which minimizes loose pieces to prevent damage to the power terminal, terminal block and the equipment to which it is attached.